Code Lyoko: The Heart of Lyoko
by naruto11222
Summary: Yumi have fallen in love with Aelita's childhood friend who soon realizes that he is part of Lyoko


**Hey everyone, I have thought lately and I think that it was time for a new story and this is a Code Lyoko story. This is about an Orphan boy who was enrolled into the academy. He has a little problem with his anger and he have been kicked out of several schools for fighting. I am going to shut up for now and let you all read this story.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**New Student and a New Warrior**

It was beautiful day at Kadic academy and our heroes are enjoying themselves since Xana didn't launch any attacks. Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd was eating their lunch and they was talking about their plans for the week. "Hey did you hear that there was going to be a new student today?" Odd asked as Jeremy just looked at him and yumi stopped eating for a moment to about this new student, but her little brother and his best friend came over to talk her. "What is it Hiroki? I am busy right now." She said as Hiroki and johnny looked the ground for a moment. "Are you still going take us to the airport today?" He asked as Yumi looked at her cellphone to check the time and she saw that it close to two that is when they leave early. "Do you have everything that you needed out of your room?" She asked as they nodded their heads and she got up, then they started walking out of the lunch room. Ulrich was confused at yumi taking them at the airport. "Why is yumi taken them to the airport?" He asked they shrugged their shoulder and he sighed. "Okay Odd, I want to know about this new student that is coming here today." Jeremy said as odd nodded his head and he looked around to see if Sisi was here and he told them that he was on his way here. Yumi, Hiroki, and Johnny made it to the airplane and Yumi was walking them to the gate. When they got to the gate, there was a boy walking a group of guard and yumi just looked at him. "Okay Hiroki, you remember to call mom as soon as you get Georgia. We don't want to worry about you." She said as hiroki nodded his head and both him and Johnny started to walk down the tunnel to boarded the plane. Yumi looked through the window to watched the plane take off. She was going to missed him so much and she started to started walk back to the academy. Then she saw a woman talking to that same boy that she saw earlier. Yumi was walking back and she saw black car drove passed her. There was a woman with blonde hair in the driver seat and there was a Africa american boy with a green sleeveless hoodie. "Oh come Carlos, you will love your new family." She said as he just took a deep breath and he looked out the car window.

Carlos Stone was his full name and he was born on February and his mother in fire accident, but he carry a picture of him and her on him. They made it to destination and Carlos open his eyes to see a school. "Kara, Why are we here?" He asked as Kara knew that he to be enroll first before he meets his new family. She pulled in and she put the car in park, then Carlos put his hood up and he got out of the car. Ulrich was walking around and he saw him standing next to the car. "Nice car, is it yours?" He asked as Carlos started to laugh and he knew that he had found someone who know their cars. Kara knew that he would like this place and making new friends. "My name is Ulrich. What's yours?" "Carlos Stone. I think that I am going to like this place." He said as Ulrich was shocked that he is the new student. Then the principal Delmas came walking outside and he saw Carlos and Kara. "Ahh...this must be Carlos Stone. I was afraid that you be coming today." He said as Kara started to chuckle and they all started to walking towards his office to discuss his enrollment. Principal Delmas looked over Carlos's records and he impress that Carlos passed some of his classes, but he also saw his suspension records for fighting. "Hmmm...judging by his records he is welcome to the academy but I prefer that he take an anger management classes to control his anger." He said as Carlos was shocked that he was going to take anger management classes. "I assure you Mr. Delmas that Carlos will take those classes." Kara said as Carlos looked at her and she gave him a looked telling him that we will discussed this later. "That excellent news. Here is your class schedule and when you return." He said as both Kara and Carlos left and Carlos was upset that his overseer had suggested that he should take an anger management. Kara noticed that he was heading for the car and she knew that he need to keep his anger in check. "Carlos, I know that you hate taking anger management classes but you need to realizes that you have been kicked out of several schools for that anger of yours. I am not about to let you get kicked out of this school and do you want your mother to be ashamed of you." She said as Carlos knew that he hates when she brought his mother into this, but he felt that he was a failure.

They drove to his new home and they got out of the car, but Carlos felt that he was going to act like a rich dude and he always hate rich people. "You didn't tell that my new adopted mother would be rich." He said as Kara looked at him and she realizes that he hate rich people. Then she brought her palm to her forehead and Carlos knew that he wasn't going to like this at all. When Kara knocked on the door, Carlos didn't stopped giving her an angry look and she was going to try her best to get this woman to love him and not to change him. "Look, just tried to act like you want to be adopted." She whispered as He just looked at her like she was serious about this. "There is no way I am doing this. You know I hate rich people." He whisper as he heard someone walking towards the door and both him and Kara continue to argue until a woman came to the door. She didn't look like she was in her thirties, but she was in her twenties and Carlos could tell that Kara had this whole thing planned out. "You must be Carlos Stone that I heard about and this must be your overseer Kara. Diana Crossroad." She said as she let them in her house and Carlos started to look around the house to see a picture of her and someone who he never seen before. Kara was telling Diana that Carlos was good kid and he always love rich people while Diana was looking over his records. "I assure you that he is the last of the orphans at our orphanage." She said as Diana noticed that he looked a lot like her son and she thought about it that he remain of her child. "I am willing to adopt Carlos into my home, but I am not going to change what he is right now." She said as Kara was overjoyed to hear that she was going to adopt Carlos into her home. "I am happy that someone have finally adopted him and I know that he would be happy here." She said as Diana was laughing for a moment and Kara went to find Carlos to tell him the news. Carlos was waiting in the kitchen and he was eating some fruits, but he heard high heel shoes and he turned around to see that Kara was out of breath. "Carlos, I have great news to tell you." She said as Carlos noticed something wasn't right and he started to walk away from her.

"I am not staying here to become a rich boy." He said as Kara caught up to him and she stopped him in his tracks, but Carlos knew that she wasn't going to let him leave. "Just think the possibilities here. I know that you will love being here so, I have arranged that you stay here." She said as she started to open the door and she ran out to the car to get some of his stuff. Carlos just sat there while she brought his bags and she gave him a hug to say her goodbye to him. "Just give this place a tried. I know that mother will be proud of you. I know that you are strong and caring person that I ever met. When you was a little boy, I know that one day that I would be the one to find you a good home." She said as Carlos knew that he will never see her again and he watch her leave, but he felt a hand of his new mother and she smiled at him. "Are you hungry?" She asked as Carlos just shook his head and he started to leave the house. "Where are you going?" She asked as he turned around and he pointed at the Kadic academy and she knew that he was already enrolled for classes and she let him go. Carlos knew that he was going to hate his new arrangement and he started to crossed the street, but he saw a symbol of some kind and he wipe something from his eyes. Once he open his eyes, the symbol was gone and he made to the academy. He walked around the campus while he was looked at his schedule. Yumi made it back from the airport and she was rushing to get to class, but she ran into Carlos by accident and she open her eyes to see that she was on top of him. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked as she tried her best to wake him up and he woke up to see Yumi giving him mouth to mouth. Then he push-off of him and he started to coughing. "Why in the hell did you do that?" He asked as yumi started to blush and she looked away for a moment. "I am sorry for doing that. I just thought that you wasn't breathing that's all." She said as she was looking at him and they both got up and dusted themselves off. Then yumi notice his schedule was same schedule as hers.

"You're new here?" She asked as Carlos picked up his schedule and he was still blushing from that mouth to mouth. Then he nodded his head and she started to show him around the academy. Carlos felt unease about this and she took his hand to help him find his first class. "You have math with me and we are heading the same direction." She said as they made it to their class and Carlos looked at schedule, but he saw that he had math class and he saw yumi looking through door. She noticed that class hasn't started yet and she open the door and the class turned their attention to the door. "Yumi, you're late and who is your friend?" She asked as yumi stepped aside and the math teacher looked at Carlos, but Carlos didn't want to looked at her. "The name Carlos Stone and I am the new guy to the Academy." He said as she looked at him and she handed him his math book. "I am Mrs. Meyer and I am your math teacher. Why don't you sit with Yumi." She said as Carlos looked at yumi and she guide him to her desk and he sat next to her. Then Mrs. Meyer was writing down the math problems for them and Carlos was the first to answer all of them and he looked at the window. Yumi looked at his paper to see that he was too smart to answer all the questions. Then the bell ring and he got up and he hand in his answer sheet to Mrs. Meyer. "Wow Carlos, how did you know all the answers?" "It was easy to answer all those and I was a straight 'A' student back at my old school." He said as Mrs. Meyer nodded her head and she started to grade his paper and Yumi was walking out of class. _"How do he get all them answers right?"_ She thought as she went to the lunch room to meet up with her friends. Then she saw Carlos walking passed her and she saw a sad looked on his face, but she turned around to see that he was head towards the gym. Ulrich was at the football field playing soccer with the others. Carlos was walking towards the field and he didn't see the ball come straight at him. "Watch out!" Ulrich shouted as Carlos jumped in the air and he did a back flip kick, then he send the ball back at them and Ulrich was shocked to see that he know how to play soccer.

Then Carlos walked towards the dorms to find his room and he blocked into Aelita. "I am sorry I didn't see where I was going." She said as Carlos was rubbing the of his head and he looked at her for a moment and he smiled at her. "Well, the years hadn't change you huh, Aelita?" He asked as Aelita looked at him for a moment and she hugged him. "Carlos? Is that you?" She asked as he nodded his head and she hugged him as tight as she could. "I haven't seen you in years. What happened to you and you look like you have been in a fight." She said as she helped him up and he dusted himself off. "So, how have you been with your father and all?" He asked as Aelita told him about Xana and Carlos knew that something about that name sound familiar and he thought about that symbol that he saw earlier. 'Aelita, I am sorry that you have lost your father. Well, you are not the only that lost a parent. I lost my mother in a fire accident." He said as Aelita looked at him and she hugged him. "Are you hungry? I want to show you my friends and I knew that they will like you." She said as he nodded his head and she took him to the lunch room to get some food in him. Then he saw a that room was filled with people that he never met before and she show him to a table where her friends was sitting at. "Hey guys. Carlos, why don't sit next to me." She said as Carlos sat down with them and Jeremy looked at her for a moment. "Ohh, everyone this is Carlos Stone and he was my very first friend before I was transfered to lyoko. Carlos, this is Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." She said as Odd extended his hand to him and Carlos shook it. Then he extented his hand to Jeremy and Jeremy shook it, but he remember Ulrich and yumi already. "Aelita told me everything about you guys being lyoko warriors." He said as they was shocked that he knew about Lyoko and they looked at Aelita for telling him about. "Relax, my mother knew her father and she was the one that created lyoko. I knew that my mom was always a computer person." He said as he felt sad when he mention her in the conversation and Aelita place her hand on his shoulder to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Then Sisi started to walk over to their table and she had her eye on Carlos for reason and Carlos looked at her.

"Hey, who is the world is that?" He asked as Aelita told him about Sisi and he knew that he wasn't going to like her because Aelita told him that she was picking on her and her friends. "Well, well, well, looks like we got a new friend to part of the popular kids." She said as Carlos started to get up and he was about to leave, but she stood in his way and she hold out a card to him. Then Carlos took the card to read it and Sisi smiled at him, but once he was done reading it, he ripped the letter up into tiny piece and he blew it in her face. "I don't roll with popular just because you bully someone who aren't." He said as the entire student clapped for him and Sisi was ticked that he embarrassed her in front of everyone. Aelita and the others went after him and Carlos walked towards the gym, but he saw that the gym had its own dj table and he saw that he was being followed. "I didn't know that you guys had your own dj here." "Yeah, Aelita is a dj master of the entire school." Odd said as Carlos looked at her and he smiled when he heard that his best friend was dj. "Well Aelita, I don't mind wanted to hear this." He said as Aelita walked up to the table and she put some recorders on it and she started to play the music. Carlos felt the Rhythm of the beat and he knew that she was natural with it. Then he started to clap for her and Aelita bow to him, but he started to feel weak all of sudden and he collapsed. Yumi caught him before he hit his head and Aelita was worry about him and they took him to the nurse office. Nurse Yolanda Perraudin was looking over him and she saw that he had a scar on his chest. "He will be found but I think that he need to come see me every day just to be on the safe side." She said as Carlos started to put his shirt on, but he forgot that Yumi and Aelita was present and he looked to see that they was blushing. "What? I work out from time to time." He said as he pulled his shirt down and they work out of the nurse office and Yolanda open her supplies closet, but she turned around to see a woman who looked like Carlos's mother and she had a symbol of Xana in her eyes. Then she knocked her out and she started walking to find Carlos, but Jeremy's laptop started to beep and he saw that there activated Tower on Lyoko.

"There is activated tower in the ice sector." He said as Ulrich looked at Aelita who was still talking to Carlos and he was worry about that they was going to leave a good friend to handle business. "Hey, Aelita we got to go to the factory." Jeremy said as Aelita looked at Carlos with a sad looked on her face and Carlos hugged her. "Go. This is more important than me. I will be alright, you have a world to save from this Xana." He said as she nodded her head and she went with the others. Carlos knew that she was going to be a great hero and he started to walk towards his room. Jim saw him and he wave to him to get his attention and Carlos looked at him. "Mr. Stone, I am Jim and the principal requested that you should have a room to place you stuff for the time being here at the academy." He said as Carlos knew that he was going to hate this and they started walking towards the dorm. "This is your room and there are rules in these dorms." "Let me guess, boys and girls are forbidden to enter in their shower, boys are not allowed to go to the girls rooms at night, and girls are not allowed to be in the boy's room after dark. Stop me when I am close." He said as Jim was mined blown that he knew the rules. "Say, are you related to Aelita Stone and if you are, I want to know all about her." "Trust me, Stone is a very common name so no we are not relate. She is from Canada and I am from New York, Jim." He said as Jim nodded his head and he started to walk off and Carlos started to relax in his own room, but he heard a voice that he never heard in years and the voice was soft. "_Carlos... My son... Carlos..."_ "Mom? Is that you?' He asked as he looked out the window to see a woman in a white dress and she had a smiled on her face. Carlos was shocked to see his mother for the first and he ran outside to see her, but when he got outside; she disappeared and he saw her in the forest. Jeremy and the others made it to the factory and they went to the elevator to the computer and the elevator down the room that is filled with scanners.

"Wait a minute, is there an activated tower on Lyoko then why haven't Xana attack us?" Yumi asked as the others thought about it for a moment. "That is correct yumi. I will look into it, but you guys get into the scanners and deactivate the tower." Jeremy said as they started to step in the scanners and Jeremy started to process to send them to Lyoko. Once he was done, he use the city camera and the school camera to find Xana and he didn't find him anywhere. The other made it on Lyoko and they saw an army of Karbs, Bloks, Kankrelats, and Tarantula everywhere and they dodge down by ice pillars. "Uh...Jeremy, I think that you have send us in a middle of an army of Crabs, Bloks, Kankrelats, and Tarantula. I think that we need a plan to defeat." Yumi said as they saw someone walking with a Jellyfish type and it was William. "And William that is leading the troops." She said as Jeremy was trying to find Xana, but he saw Carlos running after a woman that he never seen before. Carlos was able to catch up to his mother and he place his hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I miss you so much." "_I have miss you, my son. You have grown into a fine young man."_ She said as Carlos tried to get her to turn around, but he saw that she had some symbol that he saw earlier and she shot a bolt of lightning at him and send him flying then he hit his head on a nearby tree. Then the woman started to walk towards him and he black out. Xana started to carry him towards the factory and she use her speed to get there fast. Jeremy saw two people heading towards the factory and he saw the same woman who Carlos was running after and unconscious Carlos. Then he soon realized that Xana was only after Carlos the whole time. "Guys, I have finally knew what Xana was after and he is after Carlos." He said as the lyoko warriors was shocked to hear that Xana was after Carlos and they need a plan before Xana win. "Why would Xana go after Carlos?" Yumi asked as they tried their best to figure out Xana's plans and Jeremy was Jeremy was heading to the scanners to stop him and he knew that he have no match against Xana, but he need to save Carlos as soon as possible. "Well, Xana this is a surprise. You have dug yourself a grave that you will never get out of because Carlos isn't the person to let that slide. I will not take him to Lyoko." He said as Xana shock him and Jeremy collapse. Then Xana put Carlos in one of the scanners and he fade through the Ceiling to started up the program.

Xana started to activate the scanner and Carlos was being scan then he was sent to Lyoko and he landed on the ice sector. He was still unconsious and William was walking towards him and the Scyphozoa picked him up. Yumi couldn't who that was and she soon realize that it was Carlos. "Guys, they got Carlos." She said as Ulrich knew that it was now or never. "I'll get him, Super Sprint." He said as he ran towards them and he use his swords to slice the tentacle off and he caught Carlos. Then Ulrich ran back and William was angry that they have taken Carlos out of their hands. "Attack. Xana needs him. He is the Heart of Lyoko." He said as he ran after them and Jeremy was able to get back on his feet and he saw the woman was gone. "So, you got what you came for and you have won." He said as he tried to get a hold of the others and he saw that they have got Carlos with them. "Guys, how is Carlos?" He asked as Yumi looked at him and she place her hand on his head, but she felt that he was waking up and ulrich put him down to stand on his own feet . "Where am I? What is this place and why am I wearing this?" He asked as he looked at Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. "We will explain to you everything as soon as we can get away from William and the troops of Monsters?" Odd said as Carlos started to glow and he threw up a barrier to hide them from William and the monster. Yumi was amazed to see that he had powers and she noticed a sword was forming on his back. "Carlos, this is lyoko that I told you about and you are on of us now." Aelita said as Carlos nodded his head and he thought about all of this. "Then that was my mom was tell me about and she knew about the Heart of Lyoko. I think that I am this Heart of Lyoko." He said as the barrier went down and he use his power to summon up a vehicle that looked like a car that fit for two people. "Jeremy, we are going to need our rides." Ulrich said as Jeremy started to summon their rides and Ulrich jumped on his bike, Odd jump on his board, Yumi got on her over wing, and Aelita got in the car with Carlos. Then they started to ride off and Aelita knew that this wasn't going to get passed an army like this. "Activate vehicles docking platforms. Overwiing, Overbike, and Overboard."

Then all their vehicles started to dock on the car and they was teleport inside the car. They was looking around the vehicle and they saw Carlos and Aelita in front of them. "Hey guys, like our moving Fortress?" She asked as Carlos was putting this fortress into overdrive and they saw william heading towards them, but Carlos started to blast him away. "I need someone to get on them guns like now." He said as Ulrich and odd took this position and they started shooting at the monsters. Then Aelita got out of the car and head towards the tower while they cover her. Carlos saw William reappeared and he looked at yumi for a moment. "Yumi, take the wheel." He said as Yumi grabbed the wheel and he got out of the car and he started to walk towards william. "So, you want to fight me?" "I am going to defeat you and I will kill your master for disrespecting my mother's memories." He said as he drew his sword and they ran towards each others. William started to attack him, but Carlos counter on him and their swords clash so many time. Carlos never let william win this fight and he did backflip kick and william was confused for a moment. Then Carlos brought his sword in the symbol of Xana and William started to disappeared without of trace. Then Aelita deactivate the tower and Jeremy devirtualizing everyone. Everyone started to wait for Carlos to get devirtualize and when the scanner open, they saw him waking up with some different clothes. Yumi started to help him out of the scanner and started to head home, but Carlos felt a cold wind touch his skin and he turned around to his mother standing with another person that looked like Aelita's mom. "Carlos? Are you coming or what?" Yumi asked as Carlos turn around and went after them while both his mother and Aelita's mother vanish.

* * *

**There you go forks my first and I have done a great job with this story. I have more coming soon but I need some time to get them ready. I am tire from working so hard on this story. Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
